


Sand and Kisses

by orangelemon (etoilephilante)



Series: random moments out of time and space [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Summer, beach, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilephilante/pseuds/orangelemon
Summary: Jongho falls in love with his childhood crush all over again.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: random moments out of time and space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680688
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Sand and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luminee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/gifts), [aguamenting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamenting/gifts).



> literally just finished writing it so it's absolutely not beta-ed. it's truly just a little something i wrote after watching amélie playing sims jongjoong uwu  
> also amélie also wrote a beach au but [woosan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23318815) so read it!

The night was hot and clammy, heavy against Jongho's back, as he felt drops of sweat dripping down his neck. The sand was moist and cold in between his toes, tickling his skin when the sole of his feet sank a bit more on the beach every time he pushed the man sitting on the swing. His fingers were burning, blood rushing to their tips, and billions of ants crawling under his skin when his hands touched the bare back of his childhood crush.

As far as Jongho remembered, he had always had eyes full of hearts when it came to Kim Hongjoong. He remembered being five and yelling at their parents that he would marry him. He remembered being ten and following this cool boy everywhere. He remembered being fourteen and blushing, his eyes stuck to his plate when the elder's family was invited to his house. He remembered being seventeen and freaking out on the bus ride to school because Hongjoong was just a few seats away, and it had been years since their last encounter. They hadn't talked that day, and then another few years passed by - Hongjoong left to study in big cities, and Jongho was happy in his childhood town, surrounded by the sea, by fishing boats, by the local harbor. 

Jongho bit his lip when his fingers brushed Hongjoong's skin, his hair flying a little above his head because of the wind blowing softly on the beach, and he pushed again, sending the redhead forward. It all had been a coincidence, Hongjoong was visiting his family; Jongho was here because he had always been there. The youngest had felt a tremble of nostalgia in his heart when he had noticed his childhood crush standing at the water's edge, his features painted in pink and orange, reflecting the sunset, the bangs dancing on his forehead matching perfectly with it. He had turned his head and seen him - and recognized him. "Choi Jongho?" Hongjoong had smiled, and Jongho couldn't help but smile back. And they had stayed for hours, talking, reminiscing their childhood, learning everything they had missed of each other's growth. Meeting every evening at the same spot, slowly getting to know who they had become while they were apart. Attraction blooming inside Hongjoong's heart and Jongho growing accustomed to another kind of admiration he felt for the redhead, much more different than the innocent crush he used to have.

And now he was burning, pushing Hongjoong on the swing, his tongue heavy with thirst and words that begged to be said out loud. A hot draft was ruffling their hair, and silence filled with desire weighed on them. 

Jongho was lost in thoughts, and he missed the moment the swing came back to him, Hongjoong's back suddenly colliding with Jongho's firm chest - making him stumble. As a reflex, he circled his strong arms around Hongjoong's torso to avoid falling, and they both crashed on the ground. They both stayed still, surprised, for five very long seconds. Jongho could feel sand itching the back of his head - it would be such a pain to wash - and if he'd hurt himself during the fall, he forgot it when he realized Hongjoong had fallen with him and he was now lying between his legs, his face nestled in his stomach. A giggle rose from him, and Jongho felt its vibration in his guts before he even heard it. 

"I guess we could say I fell for you," Hongjoong laughed, resting his chin under Jongho's navel. The youngest sucked in a breath, looking with wide eyes at his elder, before letting his head fall back on the sand with a snort. 

"You're so lame, god." He felt the breath of the laugh that answered him against his skin and shivered, closing his eyes. The shadow of a smile was playing on his lips.

Another moment passed by without any of them moving or talking, Hongjoong's regular breath hitting and tickling his stomach and Jongho's heart racing faster and faster.

Lips brushed his skin, not quite a kiss, but enough for the brunet's entire body to be covered in goosebumps. He blinked at the sky and forgot how to breathe. Hongjoong crawled on top of him, smirking down to him, and Jongho couldn't move, amazed by the lines of Hongjoong's collarbones, by the path of beauty marks trailing from his neck to his chest, by the carefree glimmer in his dark pupils. Jongho again couldn't help but smile back.

Shyly, he slipped a hand behind Hongjoong's back, his thumb drawing circles around a dimple just above the red head's swimming trunks' waistband. Hongjoong lowered himself, resting his body on his forearm. Jongho closed his eyes when he felt fingers, rugged and wrinkled by the wet sand, against his cheekbones. Lust was pulling at his nerves, electric. He felt it at the corner of his lips, where Hongjoong softly poked, he felt it under his ear, where Hongjoong delicately ran his nail, he especially felt it at the base of his neck, where Hongjoong lightly pulled at the little hair growing there. Jongho's lips parted, and an almost inaudible husky gasp escaped his mouth. Growing bold, he snaked his arm around the eldest's body, pressing their chest together. Hongjoong laughed, his voice airy, and Jongho fell in love with it all over again right at this moment. 

Their hearts were racing next to each other when their lips finally met. The redhead was smiling in the kiss, teasing Jongho and the brunet frowned, a whine coming out from deep within his throat. Looking for more, wanting more. Frustrated with this touch too chaste to his taste, the youngest grabbed Hongjoong's shoulders, turning them over. Their lips - chapped by the summery wind - finally crashed properly, Jongho's tongue tasting salt on Hongjoong's skin just under the swell of his bottom lip, sucking on them, a relieved sigh escaping him. 

A palm gently pushed Jongho's chest, and they parted. The brunet raised an eyebrow at his elder and got an endeared smile in return, spreading an embarrassed blush on his nose and cheeks. Hongjoong ran his hand at the back of Jongho's head, lowering him to kiss in between his eyebrows. 

"I have sand in my mouth, let's go back to your place," Hongjoong whispered against his skin, and Jongho snorted. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, I hope u enjoyed this little drabble!!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mingiopom)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/etoilephilante)


End file.
